


Better Than Any Movie

by beachwolf92 (musicaddict08)



Series: Kaylor One Shots [8]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/pseuds/beachwolf92
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr (http://long-live-kaylor.tumblr.com/post/152014247876/s4jr-we-were-both-young-when-i-first-saw), here's 1000 words I through together instead of sleeping. Unedited as always.





	Better Than Any Movie

Karlie would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous. It was her first day of shooting and she was scared to mess it up. She hadn't needed her manager to tell her how big getting a role in the latest Taylor Swift film was for her at this point in her career. Taylor was one of the few teen television stars who had been able to successfully make the transition into a popular film actress. She may have a begun to build a fan base of her own but she knew co-starring in this film with Taylor could really help make her a household name.

"We'll be getting ready to start any minute. We're just waiting on Taylor. She has a thing about being there for the first and last shots. She thinks its good luck." One of the director's assistants told her, turning her head as she caught sight of someone not in wardrobe out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, there she is."

Karlie didn't even have time to wish someone had warned her Taylor was going to be there, having only spoken to her briefly at the table read. Looking over, she was slightly taken aback by her costar. She had seen people much less famous walk around on set with entourages of assistants and looking like they were about to grace the cover of a magazine at all times but Taylor looked...normal. Seeing her casually walk on set, her hands in her back pockets, somehow instantly set Karlie at ease. She watched Taylor glance around before making eye contact with her.

"Hey, Karlie, right? We talked a little before the table read." Taylor smiled as she walked over, offering a handshake. "I'm really looking forward to working with you. I loved you last film."

Shaking her hand, she couldn't help but notice how the shirt brought out Taylor's eyes just a bit and that she was even more beautiful in person, Whoah! Hold it there, Kloss! This is not the time! She's your coworker!

"Yeah, me too." Karlie stumbled over her words. "I mean, I'm looking forward to working with you too. I loved you last film as well, with Ed. Oh, and Love Story was amazing, but everyone loves that one."

Before Karlie could smack herself on the forehead for just blurting that out like some obsessed fan girl, she was surprised when Taylor genuinely smiled back. She could have sworn she saw the other woman's cheeks turn a little pink but surely that was just wishful thinking on her part.

Before Taylor could reply, the director called everyone to their marks to begin shooting and Taylor gave her a final smile as she walked out of shot and stood next to the director.

\--------------------------

Karlie stood off to the side, watching as everything was set up for the last shot and giving her assistant a quick smile as she was handed a much needed cup of coffee. She ignored the way her hands shook as she took a sip. It was the last shot of her directorial debut. It hadn't taken her long during her first film with Taylor to cement the idea that what she really wanted to do was direct. She has always been more interested in the technical aspects and how someone's vision for a film was brought together than the acting alone, though she knew firsthand how important that was as well. After wrapping Begin Again with Taylor, it hadn't taken them long to start dating with how they clicked on set. Her girlfriend had been very supportive of her desire to move more into directing films than starring and had been nothing but encouraging as Karlie spent the next few years directing smaller films while still occasionally acting.

This was her first big movie and it only seemed right to her that it was starring Taylor. Her girlfriend had even co-written the script, winking at her when she revealed it was about two actors falling in love on set. Glancing over at Taylor, who was getting the final touch up from makeup, she again felt her nerves settle like they had just like when they first met. She knew she could do anything with Taylor by her side. They shared a smile and then it was time to get back to work.

"That's a wrap!" Karlie called out, smiling as she finally got the shot. She only took a second to take in the cheers that rang out as she made her way over to Taylor and kissed her. It had been a long and rocky road for them to come out but moments like this made it all worth it.

Tucking Taylor's hair behind her ear, Karlie still twirled it between her fingers, not yet used to her blonde lover with dark hair.

"I'm going to bleach it back soon." Taylor knew what Karlie was thinking. "It's weird for me too."

Karlie felt her nerves flair again as she looked in Taylor's eyes. She knew what she wanted to do but there were so many people around, watching them as they sensed something was about to happen.

"You okay?" Taylor asked, seeing Karlie looking more nervous than she had been that first day they met.

"Yeah, I just..." Karlie trailed off and took a deep breath before going down on one knee. She heard Taylor gasp but didn't let her speak, needing to get the words out before she lost her nerve, "Taylor, the last five years with you have been the best of my life. From the moment we met, I knew there was something special about you. You somehow set me at ease and created butterflies at the same time in a way no one else ever has and you still do that to me every day. I could never have imagine having done everything I have, taken all the risks, without you, knowing you would love and support me no matter what. And I know for you it's the same way. For me, it's always you and you've always said for you, it's always me. I want to make that official. I want to spend the rest of my life loving and supporting you and doing my best to make you as happy as you make me. Taylor, will you marry me?"

There was barely a few seconds' pause but to Karlie it felt like a lifetime before Taylor whispered a yes, teary eyed but smiling. Karlie's hands shook a little as she slid the ring into place. As Taylor guided her to her feet and kissed her, everyone on set clapping for them, she couldn't help but think this was better than any movie ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr (http://long-live-kaylor.tumblr.com/post/152014247876/s4jr-we-were-both-young-when-i-first-saw), here's 1000 words I through together instead of sleeping. Unedited as always.


End file.
